clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Party 2013
The Halloween Party 2013 is an upcoming party in Club Penguin, which will occur from October 17, 2013 to October 31, 2013. It will be the 9th annual Halloween Party. The party was confirmed in the 14th issue of the Brazilian Club Penguin Magazine. It will have transformations. The party will mainly focus around candy due to this year you can have a Jack-O-Lantern in your Igloo and you can eat candies to turn into monsters like:Bat puffles, werewolf, vampire and zombies. Also, this year the Halloween party rooms are decorated different as well due to it being Rookie in charge of it this year when it is normally Gary setting it up. Rookie has a new shirt to mark the occasion of Halloween this year as well. Trivia *It was confirmed on Club Penguin's Membership page on September 5, 2013.https://secure.clubpenguin.com/membership/login.php *There will be transformations, such as the Ghost from the previous year, and new monsters, like Bat Puffles, Zombies, Werewolves, and Vampire.http://clubpenguinspace.com/2013/09/club-penguin-space-exclusively-interviewing-spike-hike/ *It was mentioned in the Club Penguin Membership Page and in issue #413 of the Club Penguin Times. *As confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine Portuguese version and by Polo Field on Twitter, Rookie will be the mascot for the party. **Rookie has a new Halloween shirt that he will wear for this party. *The main focus of this party will be on candy, and there is even a special furniture item that will be used to give out candy from your igloo. During the party, players who place this item in their igloos will appear on a map, so penguins can trick or treat. You can also trick or treat in regular rooms. Eating the candy allows you to transform. *Like on last year's commercial, Herbert makes an appearance in the video at 0:07 meaning he will come for the November Party, or maybe a new mission as Spike Hike said. *There will be a new puffle hat, named the Pumpkin Lid for the party as confirmed in the trailer and in the GameOn commercial. *The Penguin-o'-Lantern and Pumpkin Cap were released as My Penguin exclusives. *There will be no storm this year **This is the 4th Halloween Party to not have a storm, first being the Halloween Party 2005 Gallery Sneak Peeks halooween cp 731781.png|A sneak peek from the Membership page Rookie Spoiler.png|Rookie on the Club Penguin Magazine. OctoberPartySneakPeek2013.png|The sneak peek for the party. Blog 031013-1380733693.jpg|Sneak Peek of new costumes PoloFieldModConfirmsRookieComeInHalloween2013.png|Polo Field on Twitter confirms Rookie to be the mascot for the Halloween Party 2013. Oct 2013 Transform.jpg Construction Halloween_Construction-2013.png|Dock Halloween Lighthouse.png|Beach Halloween Forest.png|Forest Halloween CPU.png|School Halloween Cove.png|Cove Game On Segment Snow Forts Pumpkins.png Fang Fudge.png School halloween.png Mine school.png Zombie penguin.png Wolf.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-14h41m10s67.jpg Another_Game_on.png|Note: Club Penguin on iPad Another_Game_on2.png Homepages Halloween 2013 Homepage.jpg My Penguin Oct 2013.jpg Transformations Werewolf.jpg|Werewolf Zombie.jpg|Zombie Vampire.jpg|Vampire Trailers Club Penguin Halloween Party 2013 Trailer 720p HD Club Penguin Halloween Party 2013 Game On Commercial See also *Halloween Parties *List of Parties and Events in 2013 Sources and References Category:Halloween Parties Category:Parties of 2013 Category:2013 Category:Halloween Category:October Parties Category:Puffle Bat Category:Halloween Party 2013